WhatThePuck! Summer
by Lizzii-STALKER of DARKNESS
Summary: A new girl transferred to WMH and Puck becomes her saving grace. AU and sorta fluffy but sad too. Wasn't to sure what to do with genres though...
1. New Girl

**A/N: So this is based in the summer after season 2, slightly AU because Lauren has already ended it with Puck. This is also my true first fan fiction that I'm posting and it is currently without a beta.**

**~Elizabeth's POV~**

Tick- Tick- Tick- Tick- Tick.

The incessant ticking of the clock seems all too loud in Spanish. Its the last class of the last day of school and we're all on the edge of our seats.

Tick- Tick- Tick- Tick- Tick.

Only another minute until the final bell; Mr. Shuester is still prattling on about the summer assignment for those taking Spanish next year.

Brrrrrrinnnng!

A shout goes up, there's mad scrabbling to leave, students piling out the door. I gather my things slowly knowing that no matter how fast or slow I leave they will still find me.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Mister Shuester is at my desk as he asks this. I stand pulling my backpack on to my shoulder and force a smile,

"Yeah Mister Shue, I'm cool. I just can't believe its summer. It feels like my family and I just moved here, but it's already been over a month. Anyway I should go, have a good summer Mister Shuester." With that I leave vaguely hearing him wish me one too. I walk down the hall not paying attention; the only people in the school right now would be the spare staff members and the bullies waiting to get their hands on me. I turn the corner and run into what feels like a wall causing me to land on my butt. I look up expecting the Neanderthals but to my surprise it's the schools 'badass' who is in Glee and Football, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, who happens to be holding out a hand as though to help me up. Cautiously I take his hand and he pulls me up.

"Careful where you're going New Girl, next time I might not be standing still and I'll bowl you over." I roll my eyes as I dust myself off. Noah Puckerman is a hot piece of ass but even he doesn't need to still call me New Girl.

"Whatever you say Noah. And stop calling me New Girl, I've been here almost two months and have been helping New Directions for more than half that." And I have been; I know every New Direction because I have made portfolios for each one as well as posters for the club. I feel him sling an arm around my shoulders, a friendly gesture if I weren't so stifled.

"Exactly. You're our New Girl for New Directions. So then, Elizabeth, where you headed that you're leaving so late and paying no mind to the stud around corner?" I slip from under his arm and shake my head even as my stomach does back flips from him saying my name, even if it is my full name which sounds so formal.

"I'm going home Noah-" to the broken, dingy, and depressing apartment I've been forced to take residence in.

"And I wasn't paying attention because I was thinking about work," and how I'm supposed to manage rent for the next month.

"So if you'll-"

"Hey Newbie! Where ya been? You know we don't like to be kept waiting." I cringe and turn to see four large hockey players; heaving a sigh I turn back to Noah,

"That's my cue Noah. See you next year." As I turn and walk towards the ice heads I add quietly,

"If I'm lucky." I feel an arm slip around my shoulders stopping me from walking any closer to the Neanderthals. I keep my eyes down.

"Well Ice Freaks looks like you're gonna have to wait, Elizabeth and I have plans." I whip my head up to look at him. He's looking at me, emotions I can't quite place in his eyes, and smiles. I bite my lower lip and look down only risking the barest glance at the hockey players.

"Is that so? I don't think you get it Puckerman. Newbie there needs these 'meetings' to make her rent," the largest one, Rick, says as the others laugh. I grind my teeth staring fixatedly at the floor.

**~Puck's POV~**

Now I dunno what Jarhead meant by that, cause last I knew Elizabeth lived with her parents and siblings, but these guys, whatever they meant, weren't gonna get to harass her. I'm a dick sometimes but these guys can't be up to any good and I won't let My girl, even if she doesn't know she's mine, get manhandled. If for some reason she needs cash I'll get it to her.

"No she doesn't. She has no want for anything anymore. So, unless you want your ass beat I suggest you scram." As I talk I move Elizabeth behind me. If this turns into a fight I want her to be able to run. Rick snorts and looks at her.

"Really Puckerman? Don't be stupid. Come on Newbie, why don't you tell Pucky there about how much of a slut you are, how you like to suck dick for cash, how you're a crack house whore just to get by." I flip him off trying not to listen to the things he's saying, things that sound nothing like the proud, sort of shy girl I know. I'll find out about that later though.

"Fuck off Dick. Don't matter what she's done before because now her problems are gone so scram or else I'll take all your bitch asses down." I grab her bag off the floor and, taking her under my arm, walk away. I know those wannabes won't follow, I've taken them down before. I get Elizabeth out to my truck and open the passenger door putting her bag in.

"Hop in." She won't look at me but she slides in anyways. I close the door and get in on the drivers side.

**A/N: First chappie done! Whew well hope you all like and will come back for more. I'm hoping to have chapter two up in 3 days or so.**

-*Liz*


	2. The Story

**A/N: So I finally got chapter two up. Yay. We finally get to hear Newbie's story. Once again, I do not own Glee or Lima, Ohio. Other what nots are mine. Read and review.**

**~Elizabeth's POV~**

Noah takes a minute to get the truck started then just starts driving seemingly without a destination. I keep my eyes on my knees but through my peripheral I can see him glancing at me. He drives just out of the town limits to the edge of a forest and pulls in so that unless you're looking you won't see the truck. It all makes perfect sense now, he is gonna use me just like the others; treat me like a common whore.

"What were those guys talking about? You live with your parents, just outside of Lima, in a nice house with your siblings and are shy and sorta virginal." He seems like he's trying to convince himself more than ask me but there's also that glaring truth. I don't want to ruin the delusions of such a soft guy, even if he is tough on the outside. I look straight ahead and sigh.

"I came to Lima, we were in a hotel at the time, with my parents and younger siblings. we left my older sister in California with her marine boyfriend and moved here for a new start. Three days after moving her, the day before I was set to start school, my family was headed to check out a house, the one we were supposed to move into. They'd left me at the hospital to get labs done and they came back in an ambulance. They were hit by a drunk driver in a big rig. None of them survived. I started selling things off so that, combined with the money I was given to after the funeral, I was able to rent an apartment, a crappy little one-roomed flat in a crack house. I've refused to sell certain things, things that I relate too closely with my family to get rid of. So in order to pay the 300 a month rent and a 60 a month cell bill, so my older sister suspects less, plus basic necessities: food, shampoo and conditioner; I've been selling myself, well parts of myself, to pay for it all. I'm still a virgin, still shy, but I do what have to in order to get by. No one knew about my family because, plain and simple, I threatened to sue the city if any information got out. I made a big enough show out of it that they covered everything up. So as far as anyone knows my family is alive and well, I'm upper middle class, and I've never even seen a penis. Those guys found out when they were in my neighbor hood looking for some ho's and saw me. All they know is I suck for cash to pay rent. that and they hold my 'job' over my head. So, there ya go Noah, you know what they meant and even how it got to tat point. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go call my sister with another half assed complicated excuse as to why my parents haven't talked to her in two months." I grab my bag and open the door. Before I can even open it enough to slide a foot out his hand is on the door closing it.

"No. If you need to call you can do it here. I just risked my ass in all reality to stop those guys and I want to help. So you're not going to just sit here and brush me off." I look at him for the first time since we got out here and study his face. He doesn't seem angry or upset but sorta desperate and almost sad. I sigh and drop my bag.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" I sit back against the bench seat and cross my arms once again not looking at him. People never want to 'help' unless they think they'll get something for it. I feel a hand on my shoulder and cast a sideways glance at him.

"Listen, Elizabeth, I know I'm sorta not smart seeming and an asshole but I do have a heart; and you do somethin' to that heart. It sorta flutters or something when I see you, sorta hurts when you seem sad, and thuds when you do one of those quirk things that are fuckin' sexy even when you don't know you're doing it. Knowin' that you've been hiding these things and how bad you've got it I wanna help; help make life, and school, and everythin' easier for you. I can't do that if you wont let me. I know you're too tough to take charity," he grins a little in that 'you're almost badass' way before continuing.

"But I can give you a job, since it's summer my pool cleaning business is pickin' up and havin' an extra person would mean being able to take on more pools. That way you wouldn't need to de-grade yourself to make money. Maybe you could y'know talk to me, let it out and I could help you tell your sister even." He finishes speaking and looks at me earnestly seeming to have an almost kicked puppy look. I sigh.

"I don't really know what to make of all that Noah, because you're right. I don't like the thought of charity even when I know I need help; I'm not used to people wanting to help unless they're getting something out of it." I look up at him through my lashes and allow a small smile.

"As for the job... I think I'd like that. I could use a source of income that doesn't require me on my knees, and someone to talk to- even if it is the resident badass." I almost feel content, enough at least to allow a smile and relaxed sigh. A thought occurs though; this isn't usual for Puckerman. I mean he's been against bullying and all but even then I'd never seen him so soft. I sit up straighter and look at him.

"Noah Puckerman, what's your angle? I get that you wanna help and that you've convinced yourself you fancy me, but you're being so much softer and quieter and less asshole-ish than usual. Why?" I watch him, looking at him head on as he seems to close up.

**~Puck's POV~**

Elizabeth is looking at me like she's just seeing me, and I guess she sorta is. I don't show anyone outside of ma and Sarah how I can be nice, not since my dad left us. Shrugging, I try straightening out my expression.

"Just thought a bit of the Noah side of me would do better than the Puck side of me y'know? You make me feel like Noah, not Puckzilla." I flash one of my cockiest, best player, most charming smiles and slide across the seat till I'm beside her. She looks up at me with that smile, the one she always uses when she shakes her head and tells us New Direction guys we're silly. She sighs but it doesn't sound sad so I guess she's just content or like tired or something. She looks up at me and sorta relaxes against me. I can't help staring at her lips as she talks.

"Noah, you're one of the silliest guys I have ever known, but its cute- in a non detrimental to your badassness way. I don't know what all this means, well I do just not in relation to you, but you can be kinda sorta really amazing, when you want to be." She just sorta tucks herself against me and curls up. Now I know I have to get home, it's already like 4 and I told my mom I would cook tonight, but I can't just take her home to her crappy little place that I don't know where it is. Ma probably won't mind an extra guest; I should probably ask though. I try not to jostle Elizabeth as I pull out my phone with one hand and wrap my other arm around her; she doesn't move so I'm pretty sure she's asleep, or really good at faking; and call my ma.

"Noah? Is something wrong? You haven't gotten home yet and Sarah said you haven't called either. Are you okay?" I can't help but laugh, my mom gets so spaztastic when she's worried.

"Yeah Ma, I'm fine. I been with a friend, they've been having a hard time and needed a shoulder. I'll be home soon, but Ma, do you think it'd be okay if my friend comes for dinner?" I look down at Elizabeth as she moves. She's sitting there all cuddled up to my side looking up at me like I just kicked her puppy, looking almost scared.

"Of course Honey. They're more than welcome to come for dinner. Be home soon Bubee. Love you."

"Love you too Ma, thanks. See you soon." I hang up and look at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth-"

"Liz." I blink.

"Huh?" She giggles; like holy hell she just giggled.

"Call me Liz, or Lizzii, or Ellii. Just not Elizabeth, it sounds too formal." I nod playing with the names in my head.

"Okay, Lizzii, would you like to come to dinner with me and my family? I'm making flipped chicken shredders and ambrosia salad and a pumpkin roll." I pause to gauge her reaction, trying to really convince her.

"It'd really mean a lot to me." She sighs and pushes against me a bit.

"Okay Noah, get in your driver's seat, we can't keep your mom waiting." I grin and slide across the seat pulling her with me then start-up my truck.

**A/N: So what do y'all think? Feel the tears yet? Review and let me know what you think. Cookies to all that do; flames will be used to make those cookies.**

-*Liz*


	3. Siblings

**A/N: Here is chapter three, finally. Once again I don't own Glee but I own the O.C.s. Please read and review.**

**~Elizabeth's POV~**

I let Noah pull me over with him when he slides to the driver's seat, why not; I mean I'm comfy, he's being nice, and if its only for right now why not enjoy it while I can. As he pulls out of the woods I simply stay leaning into him. I know I'll need to tell my sister, and I know she'll be upset that I've kept it from her, but she's been so happy with that wanna be marine. I sigh quietly; at least Noah said he'll help, even if he quits halfway through...

"What's wrong?" I feel his voice rumble as he speaks and I curl closer.

"What do ya mean?" I know he probably means the sigh but he could mean me being quit or whatever.

"You sighed, and not that content or amused one either." He looks down at me before looking back at the road. I knew it was the sigh. Though I never knew Noah could be perceptive enough to identify my sighs.

"Just thinking about having to tell my sister." I let my sentence trail off as we pull up to a small two-story house and he pulls into the driveway. It's a nice house, a little run down but the structure is nicer than any of the houses I've lived it; it could be an extremely beautiful house with some repairs and paint. I feel Noah move as he turns off the truck and opens the door. I sit up already missing the feel of him and grab my bag as he slides out holding the door open for me. He already has his back pack slung over his shoulder and is smiling at me as though I did something. I slide out of the truck and smile at him before casting my eyes to the ground. I hear the door close and feel his arm drop across my shoulders; I follow as he leads us up to the door of the house. He pulls me inside and from somewhere, where I assume the living room is, I hear a voice.

"Ben, is that you?" Noah starts leading me toward the voice as he calls back.

"Yeah Ma, it's me, and I brought that friend I was tellin' you about." As we turn a corner I see a woman; she's not very tall but she's petite and proud looking with brown, slightly graying hair and soft brown eyes. Noah steps forward letting his arm slide off my shoulder.

"Ma, this is Elizabeth, she's our graphic advertisement design artist person for Glee Club. Lizzii this is my ma, Mrs. Josephine Puckerman." I look up and smile at her putting out a hand to shake hers.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Puckerman. Thank you for welcoming me in to your home and to your dinner table." She pulls me in to a hug, the top of her head just coming to my nose. I hug her back slightly awkwardly before she pulls away and smiles at me. I recognize her now, she was one of the nurses at the hospital during my family's crash. I smile and nod at her.

"It's no problem dear, a friend of Noah's is always welcome here. Ben, go start dinner. Sarah has already pulled out all the supplies." Noah nods looking between his mom and I.

"Okay Ma. Lemme just show Liz where she can set her bag, and set mine down, then I'll get right to it." He smiles at me and starts walking towards the stairs. I smile back at his mom before following him. As he leads me up the stairs I glance around, we walk down a hall at the top if the stairs before I hear a squeal and see Noah stumble slightly; there's a young girl hugging him around the waist.

"Sarah! Get off me ya little ankle biter. You're gettin' too big to tackle me like that." He sounds scolding but there's a light chuckle in his voice.

"But Noah, you're plenty big enough to take it. And you're late! Ooh, who's this?" Suddenly the little girl, Sarah, is in front of me; I can tell she's not much older than 9 or maybe 10. I smile at her.

"I'm Lizzii, Noah's new Glee tutor. How're you Sarah?" She smiles up at me.

"I'm good. How'd you know my name? Are you Noah's girlfriend? Does he need a tutor cause he's stupid?" She's nearly bouncing with excitement as she hurdles these questions at me. I hear Noah choke, either out of laughter or disbelief. Sarah is so loud I'm not sure; combined with how excited she is and how hyper, she reminds me so much of my younger siblings. I smile at her holding the tears back.

"Silly girl, Noah just said your name. He's not stupid, I'm tutoring him so he sounds okay, and no I'm not his girlfriend. I'm here to help with his voice. But, since he has to cook dinner, why don't you and I hang out?" She smiles at me before looking behind her and I look up to see Noah watching us.

"Really? Noah's friends never want me around. You really wanna hang out with me?" She turns to Noah.

"Can she Noah? Can she, can she, can she, please?" Noah laughs and nods.

"If she wants to Squirt, I can't stop her; let her set her bag down in my room first though, 'kay?" Sarah nods happily.

"Okay Big Brother, show her to my room next, I'm gonna pull out my toys." She runs off into the room we're by. Noah smiles at me and nods towards the door at the end of the hall. I smile a little and follow while taking deep breaths to calm the tears. Sarah reminds me so much of my little brother and sister, it hurts so much. Noah opens the door to a room that is well-organized and spacious. Theres some papers and clothes on the floor and a guitar across the bed but its clean, for a teenage boy. I walk in slowly as he sets his back pack down and sorta clears the floor some. He seems almost nervous, and I'd believe it if it weren't for his self-proclaimed badassness and that its his room we're in. He drops on the bed, his bed, and pats the spot next to him. I stay standing and keep a hand around my bag strap. Rolling my eyes I talk.

"Shouldn't you go make dinner Noah?" I allow a small smile and slowly set my bag down. He grins at me cockily.

"Sure, sure. I'd rather have my 'Glee tutor' help me cook though." He winks at me and I can hear the chuckle in his voice. I shake my head and sigh amusedly.

"Noah I already told Sarah I would hang out with her. Besides, you're a big boy, you don't need my help with something you know how to do." He pouts at me and I can tell that he used to use that face a lot, even if it was out of practice. I giggle.

"C'mon. Maybe I'll help in a little bit. Right now though, I have a play date." I force myself not to get teary eyed; I used to hate playing with my siblings most of the time. Noah stands and hugs me; I stiffen slightly before melting into him. I wrap my arms around his waist and cling to him; I can feel the tears flowing from my eyes on to his shirt. He holds me and strokes my hair. When he speaks it is soft and soothing.

"How old were your little siblings?" I can tell he figured it out so I cling tighter to him.

**~Puck's POV~**

Lizzii holds on to me tighter and I keep petting her hair. She looked so heart-broken seeing Sarah and since her little siblings died she was probably reminded of 'em. I hold her close as she starts talking.

"The youngest girl, and second middle child, was my little sister Casandra, Cassy most of the time, and she would be turning 13 in February. The baby of the family, my dad's boy, was 9. His name was Ryan. They were both so hyper and loving, seeing Sarah reminds me of them so much; and how you joked with her and smiled and-" She sobs then starts back up.

"Do you know the last thing I said to them? It was 'get off me you little buggers, you will see me later.' I was a bitch to them almost constantly and the last thing I said to them before they died was to get off of me. Mom and Dad got 'love you, see you later' but the kids got 'get off me'-" I can tell she's rambling now, beating herself up inside, so I stop her. I push her away just slightly and put a finger against her lips.

"Shh, Lizzii, calm down. You shouldn't be beating yourself up; breath, good. Now just relax." She takes a couple deep breaths and wipes her eyes before looking back at me. I tuck a bit of hair behind her ear.

"You know, you don't have to go hang out with Sarah. I do have to go cook dinner. If you want, just stay in here and relax." She shakes her head and sorta smiles.

"I'll be okay, go cook. I'm gonna go hang out with Sarah. I rarely hung out with my little siblings, I'm gonna take advantage of you having one." She gives one of those cute as hell quirky smile things and I nod then let her go completely. I smile at her, one of my real smiles, and head out of the room and down to the kitchen. I prep everything to cook and I put my headphones in before starting to make the soon to be amazing dinner. As I cook, I reflect on everything that happened today- shocking but easy to do when you're not meaning to.

**A/N: End chappie Three. I hope you all enjoyed this peek into the Puckerman house hold. Please review; feel free to leave suggestions/ideas. Cookies for reviewers and flames used for burning bras.**

-*Liz*


End file.
